


Oh, Sherlock Holmes...

by dr_ducktator



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_ducktator/pseuds/dr_ducktator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ditty about Sherlock, Series One. Set to the tune of Feist's "1,2,3,4."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, Sherlock Holmes...

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what do you know? Another story that cropped up because of my landcomm participation! It's silly and makes me happy.

One, two, three, four count the clues   
Run out the door.  
Search through trash bins  
Find the case you’re looking for.

Oh, Sherlock Holmes deduce something more  
Text John and tell him that danger’s in store.

Oh, jump over a car.  
Oh, you’re running so far.

Catch up, give up, you’ll return back to the start  
Breathless, giggling, you ease the pounding of your heart

Oh, Sherlock Holmes the landlady cries  
Donovan’s holding a jar full of eyes.

Oh, they’re busting your place  
Oh, John searches your face.

One, two, three, four, five, six, nine or ten,   
The cabbie wants to tell you all about his evil plan  
One, two, three, four, five, six, nine or ten,   
The cabbie’s dying and you’re deducing when.

Oh, you’ve chosen a pill  
Oh, John fires at will  
Oh, the blanket’s on you  
Oh, Lestrade wonders who  
Wonders who….

For the simple joys  
Of solving a case  
For the simple joys  
The thrill of the chase.


End file.
